hoy no mas?
by luna-chan143
Summary: un poema sobre amores imposibles que después se pueden realizar


**Hoy no más?**

**Por: luna chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles**

**Inspirada en el poema de "Isabela gaviota" que aunque no se mucho de ella su poema me inspiro para este Fanfic sobre mi pareja favorita Marco x Anna**

**Recuerden el poema no es de mi propiedad ni Shaman King**

**Espero les guste**

00-00

Mirando al pasado sentada en el cojín del suelo y una taza de té caliente en las manos para disipar el frio que se colaba por la ventana se puso a pensar en esos ratos a veces dulces y amargos

_**No más de tu amor**__  
_Pensó mientras lo miraba desde lejos anhelante  
**_No más de tus caricias._**_  
_Pensó mientras sentía el suave desliz de su mano aun cubierta con su guante blanco  
**_No más de tus besos_**_  
_pensó después de el rose entre ellos que le dejo el sabor de miel persistente en sus labios  
**_No más de tú esencia._**_  
_Pensó cuando sintió lo intenso de su perfume muestra de su presencia cercana lo bastante para que ella lo notara y saliera  
**_No más de tu sonrisa._**  
Pensó cuando él sonreía solo para ella  
**_No más de tu mirar..._**_  
_pensó cuando él le dio la primera mirada que a pesar de ser fría le calentó el corazón  
**_No más de tu piel en mi piel._**_  
_Pensó cuando sentía el calor agradable que él había dejado en sus brazos desnudos  
**_No más de tu regazo en mis manos, en mi pecho, en mi_ _rostro, en mis brazos._**_  
_Pensó en esas veces cuando ella descansaba con el bajo un árbol siempre sobre el regodeándose en su permiso silencioso durmiendo largas siestas  
**_No más de tu aliento._**_  
_Pensó en las veces que sintió la menta fresca cuando el acortaba el espacio entre ellos  
**_No más de tu sentir y mi sentir.__  
_**Pensó en las veces que le dejo sentir su corazón y El el suyo en un cómodo silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper

**_No más de tus enojos y los míos_.**

Pensó en esas ocasiones donde discrepaban sobre los sucesos que pasaban frente a sus ojos y esas conversaciones siempre terminaban en discusiones que los separaba por días escasos pero largos solo para ellos  
**_No más amaneceres en nuestro lado._**_  
_Pensó en esos escenarios perfectos como pinturas al óleo fresca donde se mezclaban las naranjas y rojizos  
_**No más Lunas llenas mirándome en tus pupilas**.__  
_pensó en esas noches iluminadas por la luz mágica que amenizaba sus reuniones secretas donde ella notaba que era única en sus ojos  
**_No más de ti, no más de mí, no más de nosotros,_**_  
_pensó en esas despedidas donde él dijo el adiós definitivo  
**_no más de nuestro amor..._**

_Suspiro con tristeza pensando en todo eso bebiendo el suplemento de la miel que ella tanto deseaba probar más dulce pero no suficiente._

_El dolor de la despedida aun lastimaba tenía que admitirlo no lo había superado lo intento pero no lo logro._

_Una de esas veces fue cuando estuvo al pie del altar apunto de unir su vida a la de un hombre que ya no amaba intento convérsese de que era lo mejor que podría olvidarlo así._

_Pero al final ella dio un paso atrás corriendo lo más lejos que pudo apretando en sus manos en metal recuerdo único que él le había permitido conservar_

_Yho lo comprendió él siempre supo del idilio entre la itako y el líder de los soldados "x" por eso el dejo que se fuera en busca de su felicidad._

_Así término viviendo en esta choza esperando por él horas, días, semanas, meses una larga espera muestra los copos de nieve consecuencia del cambio de estación_

_Escucho un sonido se levantó casi deprisa ella era la única hay y los demás hoy no habían venido de visita con sigilo se dirigió hacia allá con su única arma poderosa su rosario 1080_

_Vio la figura y sin pensarlo lo apreso entre las perlas escucho la voz familiar al maldecir cuando callo a el suelo ella no podía creerlo de verdad él estaba aquí con ella_

_Encendió la luz y comprobó sus sospechas él estaba hay con un pantalón gris de vestir y una camiseta de manga larga color negro con una corbata a juego como detalle final la miro ella quiso saltar a sus brazos pero se detuvo_

_No sabía si perdonarlo oh no_

_Él estaba expectante tratando de ver en sus ojos negros el brillo del amor que rezaba porque aun sintiera por el pero no podía esperar que olvidara así como así casi un año de separación que el propicio con su despedida que le dio en un momento en el que pensó no viviría para verla de nuevo antes de que la doncella de hierro invocara el portal de babilonia_

_Pero después de que el fuera uno de los únicos que sobreviviera aprendió con el tiempo que no podía seguir viviendo con la herida abierta termino regresando aquí a funbari en busca de la rubia_

_Miro sus manos donde pendiente de un brazalete colgaba la insignia "x" que él le regalo haciéndosela llegar con Lizerg que aprovecho un rato que fue de visita a el spa sonrió ella aun lo amaba por que guardaba algo que se lo recordaba a toda hora_

_Tomo la iniciativa fue a abrazarla para después susurrarle al oído_

**_Hoy No más despedidas_**

_Ella feliz no pudo conservar el aire indiferente le dio un beso que el hizo largo abrazándola más fuerte ella cerro los ojos dejándose envolver estaba feliz porque le dijera esas palabras preludio de la vida que tenían por vivir juntos desde ahora._

**_***Fin***_**

**_Y bien que les pareció todos creían que sería una historia trágica no? pues no_**

**_Yo quería que tuvieran un final feliz esto originalmente era un drable pero con mi imaginación trabajando mejor lo convertí en un one shot _**

**_también la última parte la añadí yo para que encajara más en el final_**

**_(Suspiro) quisiera que hubiera más Fanfics sobre esta pareja además de la mía y otra que he leído que me encanto tanto que me inspiro para escribir más sobre estos dos que son tan lindos_**

**_Pero bueno espero les haiga gustado y me dejen un comentario_**

**_**Bye**_**


End file.
